


Good or Bad

by ami_ven



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen, Libraries, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “It can’t be morning.”
Relationships: Beast/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Good or Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "_Beauty and the Beast_ (1991)"

Belle emerged slowly from the story she had been reading, to the realization that someone was calling her name.

“Yes?” she said, and was surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded.

The Beast peered into the library, frowning. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Belle repeated, stronger this time. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You didn’t join me for breakfast…”

“Breakfast!” she repeated. “It can’t be morning.”

The Beast smiled. “Giving you this library was a good idea,” he said, then frowned again. “Or a bad one.”

She smiled and stood up. “Definitely good. Now, is that breakfast still available?”

“Of course.”

THE END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Good or Bad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173341) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood)


End file.
